


Umi's Sexual Adeventures

by InvaderInsane



Series: Umi's sexual Adventures Series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDMS, Herm, Orgasms, Other, Pee, Scat, Sex, Smut, Umi is a fucking herm deal with it, Water, enema, insertion, just be prepared, pumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderInsane/pseuds/InvaderInsane
Summary: WARNING: Explicit Naughty,Possibly gross fetishes and other stuff ahead read at your own risk! Umi belongs to me





	1. Umi's Sexual Adeventures

Umi looked at himself in his full length body mirror,he was petite and had all the small curves that would make any girl jealous,he had small breasts on his chest and between his legs was a penis and vagina cleanly shaved and void of hair his legs and armpits where also shaved umi had no visible stubble on his face as apparently he didn't grow any there at all his long silver hair reached down to his ass. turning he walked back to his large bed and sat down on the soft sheets before laying back he ran a hand down his body slowly blushing he shifted reaching for his draw he pulled out a large vibrator it was thick and looked too large to fit into umi,it was also remote controlled,but umi only smiled spreading his legs as much as he could he first spread his tight virgin entrance open stretching it out. umi reached into the draw pulling out two bottles a gag,nipple and vagina clips and a bottle of lotion.

opening the lotion first he squeezed some on his hand before rubbing it on his breasts and body working it in he then grabbed one of the bottles which was an aphrodisiac liquid he squeezed some onto the didlo watching the clear liquid coat it closing the bottle he grabbed the other a cum prevention liquid and placed some on the tip there was a fifth bottle which was the antidote he had also taken out placing it on the night stand along with the other bottles he lifted himself up a bit positioning the dildo and lowered himself onto it pushing it in deeply taking it all in the dildo wasn't big enough to reach far into him a small trickle of blood leaked out but he didn't care as he pushed it inside of him grabbing a plug and plugging himself up he grabbed the nipple clips and put them on his hardened nipples reaching for the vagina clip he clipped it to his clit making sure he put a little aphrodisiac onto it as well as he attached that chain to his nipple clamp chain with a clip.

he moaned softly as he turned on the vibrator via remote feeling it squirm around inside him the clamps doing their job his penis twitched as it became erect and hard umi reached down a hand rubbing it slowly his whole body was heating up as he moaned loudly. he moved his free hand and reached back prodding his untouched ass with his fingers he knew he was clean back there as he slowly pushed his fingers inside of himself letting out a gasp of pleasure and pain he slowly pushed them in and out fingering himself as he moaned loudly. he momentarily pulled his hands away from his erect length and ass to grab his gag tying it on before returning his hands to their previous positions.

umi fingered his ass stretching it out slowly as he did so. he closed his eyes imagining someone finding him like this and watching him that only made umi moan louder through the gag as he rubbed himself harder and faster with his one hand he stopped fingering his ass once he was sure he was stretched enough ans grabbed some anal beads dipping them into the aphrodisiac he shifted and slowly inserted the beads into himself making sure they went deep as he moved them in and out with his hand by this point umi was moaning like crazy his vagina was dripping wet as he leaked from his hard cock. his eyes where still closed in pleasure as he turned the vibrator up more before going back to rubbing himself. umi felt like his whole body was on fire as pleasure pulsed through him the mere thought of someone watching him made him blush deeply as he kept going his long hair stuck to his head as a layer of sweat coated his body he kept going moaning through the gag. he felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure as he rubbed himself more. he kept going arching his back in pleasure taking himself into his fantasy world where all he heard was dirty talk as he pleasured himself his silver hair splayed out in all directions. he grabbed the antidote and applied it quickly as he turned up the vibrator all the way rubbing and using the anal beads pulling them in and out as fast as he could he arched his back again as he felt his insides clamp around the dildo hard as he moaned loudly cumming hard with a muffled scream of pleasure cum coating the dildo and his hand as he squirted it out panting hard as he collapsed onto the bed face flushed eyes glazed in pleasure. he took out the anal beads putting them to the side he left in the didlo as he carefully licked his hands clean before taking off the gag.

he reached into his draw pulling out a larger dildo and smiled covering it in lube and aphrodisiac he lifted himself up and lowered himself down onto it taking it deep into his ass as he pushed it in feeling the dildo stretch him out he moaned as he plugged his ass up with an anal plug and turned on the second dildo with the remote he moaned loudly face flushed deeply once again. "ohh.. yes.. yes.. oh fuck.. someone.. fuck me.. good.. babe.. yes.. oh yes.. OH YES THAT'S IT.. YES.. YES.. FUCK ME HARDER" he moaned out as he squeezed his breasts rubbing himself again with his hand the chains pulling on his nipples and clit. "ohh yes.. yes.. please.. i've been a naughty dirty boy,fuck me harder do me until I can't think any more! please OH YES POUND ME LET ME FEEL YOUR DICK INSIDE MY WET PUSSY PLEASE!" he moaned out rubbing himself harder and faster squeezing his breasts more as he lost himself in a pleasured haze no one could hear him because of the sound proofing he had turned on. that or no one really cared as he lost himself in his pleasured fantasy. moaning loudly as he arched his back he came hard squirting from both ends coating the didlos once again he could feel his own cum filling him up as it stayed inside him he had to have came multiple times by now as he turned up the setting to as high as they could go he moaned a long pleasured moan wanting more he grabbed the aphrodisiac and a spreading device he carefully used it to spread open his pussy a bit more making sure nothing leaked out as he opened the bottle and poured it inside of himself emptying half of it into himself. he moaned loudly and grabbed the cum prevention squeezing it into himself and rubbing it in with the aphrodisiac as he removed the device he felt like his pussy was on fire from all the pleasured feelings he was receiving as he rubbed himself hard and fast once again. 

 

The pleasure over taking him as he continued to rub himself. he turned up the dildo once again feeling it squirm inside his dripping wet pussy. he wanted more as he stood up dildo's still wiggling inside himself he pulled open a draw pulling out a pussy and breast pump respectively he smirked and took off the clamps on his breasts and clit he carefully attached the breast pumps to his small breasts and turned on the pump feeling the pump suck and squeeze his breasts enlarging the nipple umi moaned at this as he spread his legs pulling out the dildo slowly turning it off as he put on the pussy pump and turned it on sucking his pussy lips to enlarge them he sucked his entire pussy out moaning as he turned up the suction power he moaned even louder he turned the suction up on his breasts pumping them more and more feeling the pump pull and squeeze his small breasts enlarging them a bit he eventually turned off the suction and replaced the end on the pussy pump with a different end and giggled inserting the end into himself and his enlarged pussy he connected the tube to a different pump this one was filled with a clear liquid pure aphrodisiac there was another one beside it was a white and finally a green. the white was the cum prevention and the green was the antidote. as he pushed the button pumping pure aphrodisiac into his already abused pussy he moaned loudly feeling the liquid shoot into him like hot fire his body squirming around in pure pleasure he pumped the cum prevention into him as well feeling it's affects as he squirmed around moaning his pussy twitched and leaked almost uncontrollably,his eyes almost rolled into his head from pleasure his tongue hung out as he panted.

 

he flicked the switch and the green liquid flooded his insides with the antidote. as soon as that happened he came hard cum coming out of him like a hose as the machine sucked it up more cum flowed out as he orgasmed again and again his pussy was screaming at him as his insides twitched and convulsed. once it was over he collapsed in pure pleasure his entire body shaking as he continued to cum eventually stopping as he panted. "oh.fuck..yes.." he moaned out panting heavily he had never done something like this before but he wanted to push his limits a bit and explore. he didn't move as he lay there letting his body rest.


	2. Umi's Sexual Adventures 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Explicit use of probably gross stuff if you want to turn back now go ahead but I am warning you.
> 
> Umi's sexual adventures take to a new level,I wonder what he'll get himself into this time   
> (ps yes I refer to umi as a HE even though he's a hermaphrodite ) also yeah I apologize if some of this chapter confuses you.

Umi was once again feeling the urge to explore his body once again as he giggled to himself smiling as he had a few pumps ready for him he started with the first one which was full of water and a little something that would make him pee. the others where a surprise but for now he got on a mat that was comfy he attached one end of a pump to his pussy that end would suck up the pee and store it in a big enough tank at the end of the pump in front of him was the water pump he mentioned he took the end into his mouth and turned on the first pump almost immediately water began flowing into his mouth he drank allowing it to fill him up he kept drinking swallowing all the water until nothing was left.

he turned off the pump and waited feeling the urge to pee not a moment later he began to pee as he turned on the other pump the pee began to be sucked up umi kept peeing uncontrollably the golden liquid quickly filling up the tank full of warm pee he eventually took a small pill that negated the effects he wondered what he was going to do with the pee as the pump sucked the last of it up and he switched it off.

taking the end off of himself he thought for a moment wondering what to do. then he smiled and switched the pump end for a dildo like one he shifted and slowly pushed the end into his ass before turning the pump on reverse so the pee pumped into him filling him up with his own pee until he was full to the brim that's when he turned it off and plugged up his ass keeping the warm liquid inside of him with a moan as he felt his ass want to expel the liquid but he had it firmly plugged up so it wasn't going anywhere for the moment. Umi looked at the other pumps and smiled moving over to the second pump putting it inside his pussy and over it as he turned on the pump which began pumping a pink liquid inside of him filling him up this liquid would make him extremely horny and produce more cum than usual making him be able to cum a lot of thick cum depending on the amount he put in and he pumped a lot inside of himself once all the liquid was in he pulled the pump out and put on another one that would suck up all the cum he turned the pump on moaning as he came hard suddenly with a loud moan the cum getting sucked up immediately he kept cumming over and over until it eventually stopped after he had came fairly hard after taking the antidote.

he figured it was time to release all the pee now as he took off the pump turning it off and going over to another section one with a large basin he squatted down pulling out the plug and waiting as his ass contracted and expanded before gushing out all the pee inside of him into the basin below him he moaned loudly waiting for it to stop when it did he stood up pleased with himself. 

he then wondered what else he could do maybe something with all the cum he expelled just before he'd have to think on that one but for now he went over to a table where he was suddenly strapped down and out of the table came various tools of pleasure the restrained pulled his legs apart while a dildo shaped tool made it's way to his pussy shoving itself in without warning as it began moving back and forth rapidly it expanded slowly as well suction cups attached themselves to his breasts and began sucking hard on them pumping them into the cups to the max abusing his breasts greatly but umi moaned in pleasure seeming not to really care suddenly a tube shot into his mouth the tube was connected to the pump with his cum in it he thought this was kinky which made him moan as the cum was pumped into him he swallowed it tasting his own cum he enjoyed the taste he drank it in until nothing was left the tube retracted at the point.

 

the dildo like thing fucking him expanded more stretching him wider than he could imagine he was gaping at this point something lifted him up slightly and a similar dildo was shoved into his ass it too expanded and stretched out umi's ass passed breaking point so it too was gaped far as well. the didlo fucking him pulled out and was replaced with a pussy pump that sucked his pussy out all the way umi at this point was moaning in absolute pleasure as the table violated him in many ways after the pump had finished with him another dildo shot into him this one rotated and thrashed around wildly inside of him fucking him hard and fast this made umi moan more at the pleasure he was receiving.

eventually something stepped out from the shadows several robot like things filled with artificial cum and equipped with large thick cocks each one of them came forward the first grabbed umi shoving deep inside of him and began to pound into him the second went for his ass the third shoved into his mouth umi was essentially being rape-fucked by three robots but he didn't care as he moaned sucking on the robots fake dick which tasted almost real and life like but he was enjoying every second of it the pumps on his breasts had been disconnected leaving his breasts enlarged the nipples expanded as well as his breasts bounced with each rapid thrust soon enough each of the robot like things shot there hot loads into umi filling his insides up with the artificial cum. as umi too came hard soon after the robots panting in pure pleasure the robots let him go and lay him down before returning back to where they came from but not before they each came on umi's naked body after that umi was left panting with his holes gaped and a pleasured look on his face he moved a hand to rub his gaping pussy and another to finger his stretched out ass.

he kept rubbing himself vigorously until he came hard squirting from his pussy as he peed as well at the same time an arch of golden liquid coming out of him. soon the arch stopped as he breathed heavily umi still had cum on him and in him but he didn't care as some of the cum had leaked out of him already plus it wasn't real cum anyway. Umi wanted to do more to himself but he didn't exactly know what to do so he lay there thinking for a moment before he smirked and pulled out some nipple clamps putting them on he added weights so he nipples were pulled he did the same for his enlarged clit he also put some on his pussy lips and simply moved in position so they would hang from his pussy he rubbed his throbbing cock which had been aching since the beginning as he played with himself more.

 

he still wanted to do more but he was running low on ideas as he kept rubbing he came from both ends panting hard. his eyes where glazed fully in pleasure he removed his hand from his ass and shoved a thick dildo inside of himself with a loud moan he did the same with his pussy taking the thick dildo inside as he moved his body back and forth moaning eventually he took off the clamps and pulled out the dildo's as he started to feel tired but he wanted to continue on so finding two thick large dildo's he smirked shoving the first one deeply inside his ass so deep into him he felt like he was going to split in two but he didn't the dildo held firmly inside of him as he grabbed a simple device to hold the dildo in place clipping it onto himself he grabbed the second one and shoved it deep into his pussy it went deep pressing against his womb walls and stomach as he too secured it with the same kind of strap he turned them both on at the same time.

the dildo's where special as he could put pumps into them so they would in sense pump him with whatever he wanted he connected the pussy dildo to a tank of clear aphrodisiac he did the same for his ass and smiled pumping the liquid into himself once that was in he pumped cum prevention all that was left was the green antidote which he didn't push the button for instead he lay there withering in pure utmost pleasure as cum leaked from his abused pussy seemingly uncontrollably as he rubbed his cock more as well loving the pleasure he was feeling right now it made him orgasm hard he was seeing stars and fireworks as pleasure exploded within him as he came over and over cum covering the large dildo.

Umi had never experienced anything like this before but he felt good his pussy was twitching and convulsing as it squeezed the large thick dildo's his ass also squeezed the dildo in it every time he came he pushed the antidote and managed to cum hard so hard his cum covered the dildo fully and still kept coming after awhile it stopped and he unleashed the load that was in his cock as it spurted out of him with a loud moan he collapsed panting heavily as he passed out in pure pleasure.


	3. Umi's Sexual Adventures 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains scat and pee like gross stuff so.. I'm sorry what do you expect maybe I'm crazy well don't come hunting me down okay. you can turn back now and never read this again

Once umi had awoken from passing out his body still felt hot and horny. he smiled to himself he needed to be punished so with his ass and pussy still gaped he wondered how far he could stretch himself out at least for a bit. he grabbed a special dildo that could expand a lot. he smirked and pushed the thick dildo deep inside his already gaped pussy the dildo had a small pump attached to it umi squeezed it and pumped up the dildo inside him so it expanded the more he squeezed the pump the more the dildo expanded he kept this up feeling the dildo expand and expand widening his pussy even further than before gaping it wide open umi moaned a little pee leaked from him as well as some cum but the extremely thick dildo felt good inside him he grabbed the same kind of didlo and did the same thing to his ass this time feeling it stretch out his already gaped ass wide at this point umi was beside himself in pleasure he made sure the dildo's where firmly held in place before moving on to something else.

he smirked looking at his already enlarged breasts he grabbed some breasts pumps and once again pumped his breasts up to the max before capping them off so his breasts stayed in the suction pumps umi attached a clamp to his swollen exposed clit and moaned rocking back and forth soon enough he decided to amp things up see these thick dildo's could also be used to pump something inside of him so that's exactly what umi did deciding to attach a pump to the ass one this pump had a large tank of blue liquid on it this liquid was going to make umi expel his bowels and shit profusely non stop until the antidote was taken which umi had ready this pump was also going to suck up the shit as well with a flick of a switch.

 

umi smiled as he pushed the pump button allowing the blue liquid to be pumped into him as the head of the large dildo opened up widely peeling back to form a larger opening for the blue liquid soon umi was filled with the liquid as he shifted into a better position waiting after awhile umi began to shit profusely the brown like shit flowing out of his body rapidly like a tidal wave as umi moaned in pleasure as he continued to shit from his ass watching as soon as umi was finished he flicked the switch, the pump began to suck it all up into the tank until it was full to the brim which is when umi took the antidote he left the didlo inside of him he flicked the switch and the shit began to pump into him rapidly filling him up expanding his stomach a lot he waited until it was all inside of him before turning off and disconnecting the pump so the dildo sealed itself back up and acted as a big thick plug keeping umi's own warm shit inside of himself. umi did something similar for his pussy but it was cum instead so just like with his shit he filled himself up with his own cum.

Umi smiled rubbing his stomach with a hand he soon decided he needed to let it all out so moving himself over to a large tin basin he got down on his hands and knees and shifted so his ass was over the large basin before he quickly removed the plug and began to expel all of the shit from his system into the basin below with a loud moan once he finished expelling he washed off the dildo and grabbed another pump one filled with water he pushed the dildo back inside of himself and pumped the water in before he too took out the dildo again and expelled all the water out of his ass cleaning it out umi then shifted spreading his legs wide over the basin as he removed the dildo from his pussy expelling all the cum out of him. now that both his pussy and ass where stretched and gaped open umi actually peed while the cum was expelling from him he didn't mind it though because after he finished and cleaned up he grabbed a pussy pump and placed it on pumping his pussy out to the max watching as his pink insides where pulled out of him.

 

which made umi moan in pleasure he still wanted to do more so once he had finished with the pump he took it off as well as the breast pumps and made a little modification to one of the sex bots he made the dick be able to become larger and thicker there was also Umi's own cum inside the massive ball like sacks on the sex bot. he watched as the sex bot came to life and grabbed him prying open his legs roughly and shoving into him without warning the sex bot began to move hard and fast rapidly expanding and making his cock larger soon it was deep inside umi's pussy pounding him hard and fast at an inhuman speed as it pulled umi by the hips making the cock go deeper prodding umi's womb walls harshly but umi was in too much pleasure to care as the robot kept going violating umi with it's large cock. Umi had programmed the bot to speak and call him dirty names as it fucked him. "You like this don't you,you whore. such a good little slut. bet you where dying to be fucked by my large thick cock weren't you" the robot said as it continued. "you like it when I pound into your wet pulsing pussy don't you,love the way it feels deep inside of you violating you" the robot continued,"You'd love my hot cum deep inside your slutty pussy wouldn't you,you'd like to be filled with my hot seed isn't that right" asked the robot as it continued to pound into umi almost like a jack hammer.

 

"YES YES! I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOUR THICK COCK OH FUCK.. YES I LOVE IT WHEN YOU POUND INTO MY SLUTTY PUSSY IT FEELS SO GOOD YES .. I WAS DYING TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR THICK COCK OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD.. OHH FUCK YES I'D LOVE TO BE FILLED WITH YOUR HOT SEED. OH COAT MY INSIDES PLEASE!" umi screamed in pure pleasure. "then cum for me you slut cum hard for me then.. i want you to pee after then and only then will i give you my cum" the robot said umi nodded. "YES MASTER.. AH~ I'M CUMMING!" he moaned out as he came hard panting then remembering the bots orders he obeyed watching as it pulled out as umi peed right then and there staining the tiled floor the bot looked pleased as it picked up umi and shoved deep into him as it came filling him up to the brim rapidly before pulling out and plugging umi up with one of the thick dildo's. the sex bot smirked and grabbed umi's breasts squeezing them hard as it shifted and pushed roughly into umi's gaping ass and began to fuck him hard and fast rapidly,"mm.. oh you like this now don't you.. someone fucking your gaping ass.. hm.. bet you'd like me to fill you up here as well..hm~" the robot said umi moaned loudly,"Yes .. YES MASTER.. I'D LOVE THAT... OH .." umi moaned out as the robot continued to fuck his ass rapidly just like it did with his pussy. "mm you feel good.. around my thick cock you slut,you're a dirty whore you'd do anything for a quick fuck wouldn't you" the bot said as he continued to fuck umi. "YES MASTER YES.. AH~ I'LL DO ANYTHING.. AH.. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HOT CUM" he moaned out.

 

"hmm then I want you to shit and pee yourself in these tight white panties and only then will i give you the rest of my cum" the robot said holding up a pair of tight small looking white panties umi smiled,"Yes master... i will obey master" umi said as the robot pulled out and handed the panties over umi put them on and stepped over the basin and did as asked first he peed himself allowing the panties to soak up his pee next he squatted and shit himself feeling the shit squish inside the fabric and go all over his ass cheeks umi smiled looking up at the robot who ripped off umi's undies letting the fall into the basin as he cleaned umi's ass and picked him up once again pushing roughly into him as he came deep inside of him filling up his insides and just like he did with umi's pussy he plugged up umi's ass as well. the bot smirked and grabbed umi's hard cock and began to pump it roughly,"You like this my little slut.. you like being played with and toyed with abused and used like a little sex doll","Ohh yes YES MASTER.. AH.. I do.. I love it... I love being played AH~ with.. please more.." umi moaned out as the robot continued to pump his cock as well as continued to squeeze his breasts roughly. "mm then cum my slut.. cum and pee together like the little whore you are" the robot said umi nodded and soon came and peed hard watching as both cum and pee squirted from his cock the robot stopped pumping his cock and moved to his breast and began to squeeze and rub them hard.

 

"you like this don't you my little slut.. someone playing with your small breasts like this squeezing them and pitching at your nipples hmm.. I bet you love it when someone does the same to your swollen clit" the bot said as it shifted one hand down to umi's exposed clit and squeezed it between his fingers this caused umi to moan loudly arching his back in pleasure. "YES MASTER OH GOD YES.. I LOVE IT OHH~ I LOVE IT" umi moaned out as the robot continued to play with him causing umi to once again cum hard panting this earned umi a hard rough squeeze,"Naughty boy,I didn't say you could cum for that you need to be punished.." said the bot as he pulled out the plug from umi's pussy and quickly replaced it with his large thick cock before any of the cum gushed out and once again began to fuck umi rougher than before and much harsher than before but umi just moaned loudly. "ohh master yes.. master.. this feels good master.. mm.. YES PUNISH ME MASTER PUNISH ME" umi moaned out.

"then I want you to pee for me again from your cock my slut" the robot commanded and Umi nodded and obeyed peeing once again from his cock watching as it spurted out. of him. "good my little slut.." the robot purred as it came inside of umi once again filling him up more,"now I want you to rub that swollen clit of yours until you expel all of this cum from your dirty insides after your done I'd like for you to pee again from your slutty pussy and cock" the robot commanded and umi nodded the robot pulled out and umi shifted a hand down to rub his swollen clit rapidly soon he came hard the cum expelling from his gaping pussy soon he began to pee from both his pussy and cock at the same time after he finished he smiled at his robot master.

"very good my little slut now for your ass.." the robot said as it bent umi over the basin pulling out the plug it spanked umi who moaned,"rub your cock you slut" commanded the robot Umi obeyed and did as asked rubbing himself he moaned as cum leaked from his ass and down his legs into the basin,"good slut.. very good once you've finished expelling I'd like you to put on these tight panties and pee and shit yourself again only this time I want you to walk around a bit then I will be the one to clean you once more understand my slut" the robot said umi nodded as he finished expelling the cum he took the panties from the robot making sure the panties where pulled up and tight before moving over to the basin once again he peed himself watching the pee trickle down and absorb into the panties before squatting down and shitting himself feeling the pee and shit mix he smiled and did as the bot told him and walked around before returning to the bot who ripped off the panties and began to clean umi up once again once umi was clean the robot smirked and picked umi up.

 

"now my little slut will you do anything I tell you to do" the robot asked with a smirk. Umi nodded. "yes master. I obey master" umi said smiling. "then my slut you can cum as much as you want as I fuck you" the bot said as it plunged into umi once again and began to rapidly fuck him hard and fast deep not letting up even after umi had cum several times the bot kept going not letting up. "You like this don't you my slut. being fucked like this is what you wanted isn't it hmm~ you like this don't you.. being fucked non stop being told to do degrading things you love it.." said the bot. "oHH YES.. MASTER.. I love it.. every single second master.. I love the way your fucking me. it feels so good inside my slutty pussy master.." umi moaned out as he came again the bot kept fucking umi even when the bot fucked his pussy raw until it was red and sore the bot kept going shoving into umi over and over umi kept moaning and cumming sometimes even peeing as the bot kept fucking him eventually the bot let out a big load straight into umi just as umi peed and came hard.

 

"such a good slut.. your pussy is so raw and red now.. my poor slut.. but it felt good didn't it my whore.." the robot said as it slammed into umi's ass and began to fuck him,"Yes.. master it felt so good.. mm my pussy is raw..and so red now.. master.. please . do the same with my ass master.. fuck me until i can't stand or walk" umi said moaning in pleasure,"Very well my little slut" said the robot as it continued to pound umi's ass until it too was red and raw when the robot was finished umi could barely stand but he stood on the robots orders as he fingered his raw pussy lying on his back. "good slut. that's it finger your raw pussy now.. pee and cum for me.. if you do this for me you can rest then I'll be here waiting to punish you more my slut.. my whore.." said the robot and umi obeyed as he reached his peak cumming and peeing from his raw pussy he moaned smiling as he lay back and rested with small smile waiting for more orders and punishment.

After umi had rested he found himself bound tightly up in a bondage like outfit his breasts where exposed so was his pussy and ass as he was tied up the robot walking around him eyeing him up as the robot ran it's life like hands down umi's body causing umi to moan the robot spanked him before it began attaching clamps to umi. first some nipples clamps then some pussy clamps including one on his clit letting them hang there before he began to finger umi's already raw pussy deeply as he shoved his thick robotic cock inside umi's raw ass and began to fuck him as he fingered him faster this caused umi to moan in pleasure face completely flushed. "you love this don't you being abused like a little slut.. MY little slut." the robot said as it continued. "Yes ah~ YES MASTER.. OH.. I love it.. I'll ah do anything for you master.." Umi moaned out. "then cum and pee.. for me.." the robot commanded umi obeyed as he came and peed onto the dirty floor below the robot smirked and pulled out of umi, "good slut.. now shit for me.. right here right now.." he commanded.

 

umi obeyed and shit right then and there his body was now used to shitting on command so he no longer needed any special liquid. "good little slut.. you liked that didn't you how about you do it again for me" the robot commanded umi obeyed and shit again this time more came out and onto the dirty floor below. "my such an obedient little slut aren't you.." the robot said with a smirk. "yes master.. I obey..you.." umi said smiling obedient as ever. the robot cleaned umi up then pulled his fingers out of umi's raw pussy and replaced them with his cock as he began to fuck umi rapidly. "you like this don't you my slut.." the robot said licking umi's ear. "Yes master I love it ah~ master.. it feels so good my master.. I want your cum master please master I'll do anything" umi moaned out.

"Then pee for me again from that cock of yours go ahead.. do it.. " the robot commanded and umi did just as the robot asked on command and peed from his cock watching it as it slowly stopped. "good slut.. " the robot said spanking umi as it fucked him. "you'd do anything for me won't you my slut~" the robot asked,"yes master..I'd do anything for you.." umi said obediently. "then I want you to suck my filthy cock" the robot said shifting umi's chains so he looked hog tied umi obeyed and began to suck and lick the robot's cock clean.

 

"mm.. it tastes good master.. please tell me to do more.. " umi begged. the robot shifted moving umi's chains so his legs where spread wide open he grabbed a pump and inserted it into umi's pussy. "I'm going to pump this liquid into you it's going to make you pee a lot" the robot said flicking the switch as the liquid was pumped into umi filling him up after awhile he pulled out the pump. "now.. pee for me.. my slut.. pee from your dirty slutty pussy" the robot said Umi moaned as he felt it coming he started to pee almost immediately feeling it gush out his raw pussy rapidly pooling on the floor and into a drain below the robot shoved another pump into umi's ass and pumped a blue liquid into him,"this will make you shit more than ever" the robot purred as the pump finished the robot pulled the pump out watching as umi's ass contracted and expanded as he started to shit uncontrollably onto the floor blow moaning loudly.

 

the robot placed a pump over umi's cock and started pumping it he did the same for umi's breasts injecting them with something that will make him produce some milk watching as the milk was pumped out of him like a cow his cock was pumped for his cum milking him the robot also injected umi with something that'd make him produce more cum rapidly. Umi was besides himself in pleasure as he continued to pee and shit uncontrollably. all of it being washed away down a large drain as umi was given the antidote but he still kept going at least for awhile until it all came to a stop but the pumps where still doing their work after the robot had finished umi was smiling face still flushed in pleasure his holes gaped open still red and raw his breasts where milked and his cock was slightly larger.

 

"you liked that didn't you my slut.. just what else are you willing to do for me.. " the robot asked. "Anything.. master.." umi replied. "Then I'd like you to allow me to pump you full of artificial cum" the robot said umi nodded as the robot grabbed a thick dildo and shoved it deep into umi's already gaping wide raw pussy and attached it to a tank of artificial cum the robot flipped the switch watching as all the artificial cum was pumped into umi expanding his stomach wide the robot moved behind umi and began to fuck his raw ass squeezing his now larger breasts thanks to the injection umi moaned in pleasure face flushed soon the robot disconnected the pump and kept umi plugged up with the dildo as he continued to fuck him. squeezing umi's breasts hard as milk squirted from them. the robot smirked and shot his load into umi's ass and pulled out he watched umi smile in pleasure eyes glazed the robot slowly pulled out the dildo and watched as the cum started to drip out.

 

After all the cum was out of umi the robot shoved his much larger cock into umi's raw pussy and began fucking him deeply. the robot continued fucking umi hard and rough the robot reached up and shoved a cock shaped pump into umi's mouth and pushed a button immediately water mixed with something that would also make umi shit yet again began to flow into umi and umi drank it all up soon umi felt the need to go and started to pee not soon after he began to shit the robot merely smirked and grabbed a tube and shoved it into umi's ass he pulled out and shoved the other end into umi's pussy watching as the shit and pee mixed together the tube had something connected to it a small pump the robot smiled and flicked a switch allowing the shit to be pumped into umi's pussy after awhile he flicked the switch allowing both the pee and shit to be pushed back into umi's ass umi moaned at this face flushed. awhile later after the robot was finished with umi. who was now resting still in his bondage outfit his ass and pussy clean looking normal other than the fact they could now be stretched wider than ever but umi smiled. contently wondering where his next adventure would lead him as he rubbed his pussy in thought with a soft moan.


	4. Umi's Sexual Adventures 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gross stuff ahead , Don't come at me with pitchforks and torches okay.
> 
> This is where the Original Umi's sexual adventures end.  
> I just added the two bonus chapters onto it. 
> 
> If you want more or another story then please tell me.  
> PS: If you'd like to name the robot i keep mentioning by some name for yourself then go for it.  
> EDIT: 5/6/17 I was actually thinking of naming the robot S4MU3L, X4VI3R or perhaps X3R0 I think I like X3R0 best but I don't feel like going back and editing every chapter ._.

Umi was still in his bondage outfit,just like the robot had left him as he continued to play with himself fingering his wet pussy as he moaned softly. the sex robot was currently recharging and it'll be awhile before it was back online so umi figured he'd do the second best thing. walking towards the automated sex machine he smirked as he sat down and was strapped in his legs pulled apart and a thick dildo shoved deep into him as umi had set the machine to be as hard and rough as it could. Umi moaned as the machine fucked him good and hard suction cups came out and attached themselves to umi's enlarged breasts ever since that injection umi's breasts have gotten larger the machine started to pump them milking umi.

another pump attached itself to umi's throbbing penis and milked him off his cum the cum was stored into a tank which was connected to the machine fucking umi. so umi would be essentially getting his own cum pumped into him. as the machine continued it's work umi moaned in pleasure as another pump plunged into umi's ass and pumped in a blue liquid rapidly which caused umi to shit uncontrollably as the pump sucked it up. Umi moaned as he continued to shit having already experienced this sort of thing before he didn't mind it as he kept going panting heavily as he was forced to shit continuously until he was given the antidote. which made him stop shitting as the pump sucked up the last of the shit.

The machine that was fucking umi stopped and pulled out as another pump shoved into him and one shoved into his mouth making him drink water mixed with something that would make him pee after he drank the water the pump retracted from his mouth. soon umi began to pee almost uncontrollably as the pump sucked it all up and mixed it in with the shit of course running it through several strong filters to filter out any bad stuff first before the pump shoved into umi's pussy and began to pump the pee/shit into umi filling him up before placing a basin under umi and shifting him so he was over it before pulling out watching as all the pee/shit came out of umi as something spread open umi's pussy to help him get it all out once umi was cleaned up the main thing that was fucking him earlier shoved back into umi and pumped him full of his own cum at this point umi was beside himself in pleasure soon the pump pulled out and the cum dripped from umi's pussy. after umi was cleaned up he was released his face was flushed as he headed back to his spot watching the robot.

The robot woke up smirking at umi as the robot looked at him,"My little slut,just what have you been up to~ do you need to be punished" the robot said a lusty glint in it's eyes.

Umi blushed feeling himself heat up,"I've been naughty master please punish me" he begged the robot smirked and squeezed umi's breasts pushing him onto a metal table strapping him down he grabbed a lit candle and watched as the wax dripped onto umi's naked form causing him to gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain the robot continued to do this moving down even dripping a little onto umi's pussy. the robot put down the candle blowing it out. he smirked putting clamps onto umi's nipples and one onto umi's clit,the robot grabbed a large dildo pump that he shoved into umi's pussy and began to pump him full of water mixed with something that'd make umi pee once again as it expanded umi's stomach he put a cock ring over umi's cock and took off the pump once umi was properly filled up. Umi squirmed wanting to pee as he felt his cock and pussy twitch,"Ah..please.. master I need to pee please.." he begged squirming.

"What will you do for me if I let you pee my slut" the robot asked smirking. "Anything master! Anything just please! let me pee" the robot smirked. "Then pee yourself in front of this camera don't worry no one else is watching" he purred releasing umi from his restraints he kept on the cock ring and handed umi a pair of teal panties."you better keep that pee in you when i remove this dildo slut" he growled umi nodded as the robot took out the dildo and umi did his best too hold it all in as he put on the panties and shifted so he was in front of the camera. "Now pee for me you slut do it" said the robot. Umi nodded and let it out peeing himself as the pee went down his leg soaking his panties as he peed seemingly uncontrollably soaking his panties further. "Rub yourself as you pee slut" said the robot umi nodded and did so rubbing himself as he continued to pee. making it spurt everywhere as he moaned soon the pee stopped but he continued to rub himself. "good slut,good now continue to rub yourself until you cum in those soaked panties" the robot said umi nodded as he kept going moaning face flushed he moved his fingers faster shifting to pump them in and out of himself as he felt himself leak a little cum further staining the panties the robot smirked moving behind umi ripping a section from umi's behind he shoved his thick cock deep into umi's ass and began to fuck him rapidly as umi continued to finger himself,"ohh ah~ Master ah..yes master! so good master!" he moaned out. "Now cum for me you slut!" the robot purred umi let out a loud moan as he came then and there squirting coating the panties in his own cum. "Good slut how about you cum again~" the robot purred as it shifted moving umi's hand to finger umi fast and hard as it fucked him rapidly causing umi to moan out loudly the robot squeezed and played with umi's breasts with his free hand. Umi let out a loud moan as he came again peeing as well further soaking his panties in his own cum and pee. "Good slut~ you deserve a treat~" the robot purred as it shoved into umi filling him up with his hot cum which made umi moan in pleasure. the robot pulled out causing some of the cum to drip out. "Keep those panties on my little slut" the robot purred. 

Umi nodded face flushed in pleasure,"Now come and suck me you slut" the robot commanded as umi nodded getting down on his knees as he sucked off the robot,"Good ah~ yes.. keep going" the robot commanded leaking ever so slightly which umi licked up almost immediately eventually the robot let out a loud moan as it came hard into umi's mouth,Umi eagerly swallowed and licked the robot clean. before pulling back licking the cum off from around his mouth he smiled up at the robot sex bot. "Good little slut now stand" the robot commanded as umi stood. "let me see that cock of yours" the robot command umi nodded pulling his cock out of his panties it was red and weeping for attention. the robot slowly removed the cock ring,"now put it back in and rub yourself until you not only cum you pee as well" the robot commanded umi blushed and reached down rubbing his throbbing cock rapidly moaning loudly,as he kept going his hand moving faster as he neared his climax he not only came but he peed as well soaking his panties much further in his cum and pee once again.

once umi was finished the robot smirked pushing a pump inside umi's ass that filled him up with the same blue liquid from before only this time once the pump was finished it sealed itself making sure none of the shit escaped as umi groaned,"now slut,don't you dare shit until I tell you so you naughty filthy whore,you want to go so badly don't you" the robot smiled as umi's face flushed deeply,"Yes..Please let me go! I need to go so bad master!" the robot smirked,"Come on say it you slut~ say you need to shit so badly go on.. say it" the robot said. "nng master please I need to shit ..please I can't take it any more let me shit master let me let it all out please.. I'll do anything please master please let me shit for you" umi begged.

"Good slut,I want you to shit but not like that" the robot shifted umi so his knees and legs where spread open looking like he was ready to be fucked senseless,he postioned umi on a chair so both his ass and pussy opening could be seen as the robot cut off the panties the pump still inside umi didn't open just yet as the robot shifted pushing the another end inside umi's pussy both pumps where connected to another pump this one pumped water mixed with something that'd make him pee again inside umi's pussy before sealing itself off umi moaned in pleasure and pain,"Please.. master.. please let me shit and pee for you.. please.." umi begged. the robot smirked and pushed a button that unsealed the ass and pussy pumps at the same time and took them out of umi. "now pee and shit my slut" the robot smirked as umi's ass expanded and contracted as he began to shit squeezing out the shit rapidly as he moaned not soon after he began to pee the robot smirked at this watching the pee spurt and trickle umi moaned louder as the robot pulled off the clamps on him and attached breast pumps to his large breasts and began milking him as he continued to shit and pee uncontrollably face flushed deeply as he continued to do so until his ass and pussy where sore but even then he kept shitting and peeing a pump was shoved into his mouth as he drank his own milk that was being pumped from his breasts.

Umi was still peeing and shitting as a camera captured everything as soon as umi was given the antidote the peeing and shitting slowed down a bit as he slowly came to a stop,once umi was cleaned up he remained like that as the robot smirked and rubbed umi's sore pussy slowly causing umi to moan in pain and pleasure as the robot shoved it's hand inside umi's pussy fisting him rapidly umi moaned loudly at this face flushed deeply as he moaned between drinking his own milk causing some to get on his face the pump on his breasts was stopped and detached for now as the robot continued pulling it's hand out as umi came and peed with a loud moan. the robot smirked and shoved it's fist inside umi's already sore and gaped ass as it fisted him rapidly pulling out as umi shit himself releasing it all out onto the floor,umi panted face flushed in pleasure the robot cleaned umi up.

smirking the robot put a pussy pump on umi and pumped out his pussy to the max enlarging his pussy lips further as well as his clit he left the pump there leaving umi's insides in the pump before releasing it now umi's pussy was hanging out of him destroyed and enlarged the robot rubbed umi's pussy causing him to moan loudly at how sensitive it was now the robot smiled shoving a thick dildo in umi's pussy causing him to moan in pleasure he did the same thing to umi's ass pumping it out and shoving a dildo inside he watched umi squirm in pleasure moaning like a whore or slut. Umi didn't seem to care any more he was in too much pleasure and everything felt too good to care what happens to him next.

the robot watched umi moan in pleasure smirking,"Such a good little whore aren't you" the robot purred looking over umi,who moaned in response. the robot stepped forwards pulling out the dildo from umi's pussy he rubbed his pussy slowly watching as umi's face flushed as he moaned from pleasure. the insides where still hanging out of umi and his pussy lips and clit where enlarged the robot smirked pushing several large oval like objects inside umi one by one,"don't you dare squeeze those out just yet" the robot purred as umi squirmed a little his pussy already trying to push out the objects. the robot smirked positioning a camera at umi's pussy and ass,"Go ahead my little slut,please our viewers this time whore~" the robot smirked as umi blushed deeply as he squeezed out the oval objects one by one moaning face flushed. "ohh ah~" he moaned out pushing out the last one his pussy was now gaped open from the objects the robot smirked and shoved a larger object inside umi's pussy stretching it further out as umi moaned face flushed,"go ahead~" the robot purred as umi squeezed out the object letting it fall to the floor umi's pussy pulsed in pleasure face flushed his pussy was beyond gaped now so you could see his insides. The robot smirked looking at the view count he smirked he looked over smirking at the suggestions.

he removed the dildo from umi's ass and shoved a pump deep into umi's ass connected to a tank full of blue liquid he shoved another end into umi's pussy and flipped the switch pumping the blue liquid into umi's ass all of it watching as umi squirmed and moaned,"Nn..master..I need to go.ah~","then go my slut~" the robot smirked as umi began to shit himself rapidly the shit getting sucked up by another pump and pumped straight into umi's gaped pussy filling him up with his own warm shit until the liquid wore off umi kept shitting as the robot smirked. when it was over the robot removed the pump from umi's pussy and plugged it up he removed the pump from umi's ass and smirked shoving a pump into umi's mouth making umi drink something that'd make him pee quite a lot before pulling it out. Umi squirmed moaning,"m-master ah~ I need release..please.." the robot only smirked and watched umi."then pee my slut~" the robot said with a smirk as umi blushed and gave in peeing as some of it leaked from him eventually the plug popped out as both the shit and pee where released umi moaned face flushed,"finger yourself you slut" the robot said as umi reached and fingered his swollen clit moaning loudly.

most of the pee and shit had left his body as umi neared his climax,"Now cum cum you slut~" the robot smirked as umi came hard squirting cum,pee and shit out of him with a loud moan the robot smirked. and cleaned everything up once the robot was finished he looked over at umi who was still panting face flushed in pleasure.

the robot smirked stepping behind umi kicking the chair out from under him picking him up and pushing deep inside umi's ass fucking him rapidly as umi moaned loudly in pleasure face flushed. "Ohhh MASTER YES MASTER~" umi moaned out as the robot pounded him not stopping even after umi had came several times,the robot fucked umi raw before cumming deep inside his ass before he switched over and pushed deep inside umi's pussy fucking him raw before cumming deep inside him.

The robot smirked and pulled out chaining umi up watching him as he hung there with a smirk.


	5. Umi's Sexual Adventures 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi's adventure continues, as he is pounded and fucked once again.
> 
> Warning: gross stuff ahead :3 
> 
> yeah.. i know it's been awhile but, i wrote this so.. here's a bonus chapter from the original.

Umi was still chained up his pussy and ass red raw, and gaped the pee,shit and cum had been cleaned up by the robot. soon the robot had come back again. "my little slut~, tell me what you want" the robot said with a purr. "please.. sir,fuck me... fill me up.. real good sir..fill up both my holes.." he begged wanting to be filled with cum. the robot smirked,"you want the real stuff,how about i fill you up with your own cum~" the robot smirked umi blushed a pump was attached to his large cock as it milked him of his cum,umi was given something to make him produce more cum at a time so he soon filled up a large tank the pump was connected to, to the brim full of his own cum. the robot smirked.

Pushing a thick dildo into umi's ass he connected the pump end to it and turned it on meanwhile another pump was connected to umi's raw pussy,milking him of even more cum, the pump was turned on and umi was being filled up with his own cum the pump, pumping it into his ass rapidly. his stomach expanded making it large and round just perfect. soon enough umi was stuffed with cum and a plug was pushed into his raw ass the pump from his raw pussy was removed as it too provided more cum for the tank, the same thick didlo pump was shoved into his raw pussy as the machine was turned on once again. Pumping umi's own cum deep inside of him and into his womb filling him up to the brim before his pussy to was plugged up. 

Umi moaned his face flushed as he was now filled up nice and good with his own cum,"mm..oh..master~" the robot smirked,"I bet you want to let it all out~ now how do you want to let it all out~" the robot asked. "mm ah.. I want to ah..pee and shit it all out sir.." umi responded blushing deeply,"as you wish" the robot simply said as he pulled out another pump this one was connected to a tank filled with pink water. "this will make you pee and shit real good, don't worry It'll wear off on it's own" said the robot umi nodded as the pump was shoved into his mouth and turned on umi eagerly drank the pink water until it was all gone, soon enough he could feel the pressure from both his pussy and ass,"Ohh ah~ master i ah.. need to go.. master.. please.. master~" he moaned out, the robot watched umi squirm the plugs where twitching, the one in his ass was being pulled in and out as umi's ass contracted around it. "please ah, master.. pull the plugs out.."

he begged. "say it.. real dirty like my slut, tell me what you want~" the robot purred,"please let me pee and shit out my dirty cum master, please let me pee and shit for you" umi begged. The robot smirked and pulled out both plugs slowly there was a large drain under umi so all the pee and shit would be drained away, there was also a shower head at the side witch the robot could use to wash umi. as soon as both plugs where out umi moaned loudly his raw pussy twitched as he began to pee rapidly,both cum and pee expelling from his raw pussy ,his raw ass contracted and expanded as umi began to shit, moaning loudly as he expelled it from his body, both cum and shit mixed as he moaned out, "ohh yes yes.. master it feels so good~" he moaned out he kept peeing and shitting for a while until all the cum was out of him and it slowed down and stopped. umi's pussy and ass where still red and raw but umi didn't care. the robot washed umi off cleaning him up.

"you liked that my slut~" the robot purred, "mm yes.. ah master it felt real good." he said. "good,do you wish to be punished more~" the robot asked. Umi nodded,"please master.. punish me.." umi begged. the robot smirked and put some clips onto umi's nipples these one's hand a hoop on them, the robot attached some weights pulling them as umi moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "ohh master~" he moaned out. face flushed. the robot smirked putting several clamps onto umi's enlarged pussy lips each had weights on them, he put one on umi's hanging out insides and one on his clit, umi moaned loudly his face flushed deeply, "ohh ah~ i'm going to cum.. and.. pee.. sir.. ah.." he moaned out. "then go ahead~" he purred umi let out a moan as he came and peed at the same time panting. the clamps still hanging from his raw pussy. not that he minded. he wanted more. 

"mm do more to me master.. please.." umi begged. "hmm, what more do you want slut" the robot smirked. he removed the clamps off of umi's pussy lips and grabbed a large clip to clip umi's pussy lips together setting that aside he grabbed several large oval stones as big as large ostrich eggs and smirked as he pushed all six into umi before clamping his pussy lips together.

 

Umi moaned loudly now in both pain and pleasure,"ohh ah~ fuck.. it feels good master oh.. please master let me push them out master please I'll do anything for you master please ohh" he moaned out begging. "hmm anything, hmm, how about you shit yourself in front of the camera as you rub your clit and push out these oval stones from your raw pussy~" the robot suggest. "ah.. anything for you master" umi responded. the robot smirked and unchained umi telling him to get in position in front of a camera umi got on his hands and knees ass up in the air his raw clamped pussy and raw ass both on display from the position he was in the robot smirked as he pushed a large dildo pump into umi's raw ass one that was connected to large tank of blue liquid as the robot flicked on the pump watching the liquid being pumped into umi. soon all of it was pumped into him and umi felt the need to go.

"master ah. I'm ready" he moaned out the robot nodded unclamping umi and pulling out the pump as the camera turned on. umi let out a moan as he began to finger himself soon he began to shit his raw ass contracting and expanding as he did so, flowing out his raw ass. umi moaned as he squeezed out the first of the six oval stones from his pussy watching as it stretched out and contracted pushing it out easily.

he kept this up until all the ovals where out of him but even then he was still shitting as he did this though by now much less than before,"cum and pee for me slut~" said the robot giving umi a little something that'd make him pee umi moaned as he obeyed cumming and peeing at the same time, he had stopped shitting by now and was panting, his raw pussy gaped and stretched his ass rawer than before. the camera was turned off and the robot washed umi up,"stand my slut~" the robot smirked umi moaned slowly standing,"mm master..touch me" he moaned out the robot smirked, pulling umi to him and pushing his fist slowly into umi's raw gaping pussy, umi moaned loudly almost screaming from the pleasure as the robot started to rapidly fist his raw gaped pussy,"ohh ah YES YES.. OH SO GOOD MASTER YES!" umi moaned out the robot kept going soon pulling his fist out as umi came and peed hard panting more so than ever,"OhhH MASTER!" he had moaned out body pulsing in pleasure his eyes glazed his face flushed overwhelmed in pleasure. 

"please ..fist my ass~" umi managed the robot smirked having made sure he cleaned umi thoroughly before he shoved his fist deep into his raw ass, just like before umi moaned loud almost screaming once again as the robot fisted him rapidly hard and fast,"YES YES YES OH YES! SO GOOD AH~ MASTER YES!" umi moaned almost screaming arching his back as he came hard from both ends as the robot pulled his had out of his ass making umi shit himself just like last time his ass raw and gaped now, the robot cleaned umi up thoroughly before he handed umi a tight fitting leather bondage outfit. umi put it on and the robot made it even tighter so tight it was like a second skin on umi. "mmm oh.. master" he moaned out as the robot rubbed between umi's legs his enlarged pussy behind the tight leather, "ohh ah~" he moaned out as the robot pinched his nipples pulling on them. "such a good slut" the robot smirked umi blushed rubbing against umi's pussy through the leather the robot smirked pulling off a hidden patch to reveal umi's raw gaped pussy exposed as his other parts where still in the skin tight leather. but not for long as the robot pulled off a section with exposed umi's large breasts, the robot wasted no time in pushing into umi's raw gaped pussy as he started to fuck him rapidly. umi moaned loudly his pussy dripping covering the robot's cock.

"ohh ah.. yes.. yes.. ah.." umi moaned out loudly panting heavily,"ohh fuck it feels so good yes. master!" he moaned out as the robot kept going reaching angles umi never knew about the robots dick changed while it was inside him becoming thicker and growing nubs which rubbed against umi's walls. "ohh AH YES YES.. OH GOD YES.." umi moaned out as the robot's cock became larger and thicker expanding into a thick monster cock that almost split umi in two but umi was beside himself in pleasure. his pussy gaped and stretched now truly destroyed by this monster cock cum and pee dripped out of umi as he moaned loudly beside himself in pleasure the robot thrusted into umi hard and fast, thrusting one more time before releasing a lot of cum into umi expanding his stomach out making him look heavily pregnant, the robot pulled out watching as all the cum burst out of umi. "OHH AH~" umi moaned out as the cum flowed out of him he peed as he came his raw pussy now stretched wide dripping with cum. "such a good slut~" the robot purred. umi moaned, the robot lay umi down,"now rest my slut" the robot purred and umi nodded passing out from the pleasure.


	6. Umi's Sexual Adventures 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done.  
> -  
> I hope you enjoyed, no matter how gross or whatever.
> 
> Just wanted to say thanks for the over 500 hits.
> 
> Orignally this story was just only 4 parts long i've added the 2 extra parts because I wanted to write a bit more. so um.. I do hope none of this is confusing.
> 
> PS: Should I name he sex bot robot? or nah.

When umi woke up he was still in the leather outfit the robot had left him in,he looked down towards his abused pussy raw and loose,no longer gaped but still could be stretched around the robot's large monster cock. "awake now i see, my little slut. you want more~" the robot purred. Umi nodded, "Yes master, I want more. I no longer care what happens now,I'm your slut, your whore. I am yours" said umi blushing. the robot smirked pushing a button and umi's leather outfit loosened,the robot slipped it off completely leaving umi once again naked. "Tell me my slut, what do you wish this time" the robot asked. "mm.. I want.. piercings... master.., my nipples,clit and sew my pussy shut.. or..clamp it shut again anything.. you want.." umi said blushing. The robot smirked and first shifted umi to a metal table tying him down legs spread. "as you wish my slut~" the robot purred using a sterile needle he carefully first pierced umi's enlarged nipples before he put large hoop piercings in both of them cleaning umi up as the bleeding stopped now umi had a set of hoop piercings in his enlarged nipples. using a device build into him he hovered a beam over each breast to heal umi up so it seemed like umi had already pierced nipples.

Moving down he smirked and pierced umi's clit with a new sterile needle deciding to put the same kind of hoop piercing there too, doing the same thing he did with the breasts he stepped back admiring his work. umi now had pierced nipples and a pierced clit. all that was left was to do his final request. "this'll be fun~" he purred untying umi he set him down on a familiar chair making sure both his pussy and ass where showing. "now my slut hold still~" the robot purred clipping one end of a three ended chain to umi's clit piercing ring he clipped the other ends to umi's nipple piercings so every time he moved the chain would pull on both his clit and nipples making umi moan. the robot grabbed a special pump shoving one end into umi's ass and the other into umi's pussy the robot then pumped blue liquid into umi's ass sealing off the end connected to his pussy as he did so once all the liquid was pumped into umi he sealed off that end making umi squirm as he felt the shit build up in him. "mm ah~ master.. please let me shit.. i need to shit." umi begged,"shh my slut you will, now to make you pee~" the robot purred connecting the pump to another tank filled with water mixed with something that'll make umi pee a lot, the robot activated the pump as he unsealed the end that was connected to his pussy watching as the water was pumped into umi until it was all absorbed the robot sealed the end off before umi could release any pee and unhooked he pump sealing the ends. 

Umi groaned moaning,"master. ah.. please I need to go ah..please let me shit and pee.. master" the robot smirked and put something on umi that would prevent him from peeing at all. umi squirmed he wanted to go but found he couldn't as he groaned the robot unsealed the pump connected to his ass and the one that was connected to his pussy. once that happened umi let out a moan as he began to shit uncontrollably, filling his own pussy with his shit as he did so since the tubes where connected as the shitting slowed down umi had filled himself to the brim with shit the robot smirked pulling out the device carefully he clamped umi's pussy shut preventing any shit from escaping. "good slut.." he purred as he gave umi the antidote so he could pee again. Umi squirmed feeling the pressure building up as the pee and shit mixed,"nng ah.. master please ohh let me release all this pee and shit please.. master he moaned feeling the chains pull his clit and nipples,"i'll do anything master please.." he begged. 

"will you let me fuck your ass after you've finished expelling everything~ i'd love to see you with a perfectly ruined gaped ass you'd like that wouldn't you slut~" the robot purred. "Yes master, I'd love that, please.. just let me release" he begged. the robot smirked and removed the clamp causing umi to moan as the pee and shit started to expel from his raw pussy moaning loudly. pee and shit flowed from him and into the drain. once all the shit was gone umi just kept peeing until it slowly started to stop as soon as it did the robot smirked and started to rub umi's pierced clit pulling and rubbing it hard and fast until umi arched his back and came squirting out a lot of cum panting hard. 

"such a good slut, now for your reward~" the robot purred cleaning up the mess before shifting umi to stand,"on your hands and knees slut" the robot commanded as umi obeyed the robot smirked shoving his cock deep into umi's raw ass,moving in and out fast and hard. his cock slowly expanded inside umi just like with his pussy, the robot's cock grew into a much larger monster cock almost splitting umi in two, umi was moaning loudly almost screaming as the robot rammed into him over and over his pussy was dripping wet his eyes glazed his tongue hung out, with each thrust the robot made it pulled the chains pulling on his clit and nipples causing umi to moan louder. "YES YES.. AH~ YES..SO GOOD YES.." umi moaned out,the robot thrust in and out rapidly thrusting in one last time as he came into umi filling him up with a lot of cum expanding his stomach greatly which caused umi to cry out cumming hard from his raw pussy and cock, he peed as well the robot pulled out of umi watching as not only cum but some shit was expelled from umi's ass as he moaned in pleasure. now umi's ass was stretched wide,loose and gaped open. "now rest my slut~" the robot purred as umi once again passed out from intense pleasure. the robot set him down to rest once again.


End file.
